headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Colony, The
of The Colony from The Howling.]] The Colony is the name of several different organizations that have appeared in speculative fiction. One such organization served as the main antagonists of the 1981 horror movie The Howling. This version of The Colony was located in the hills of northern California and was founded by George Waggner. Its public appearance was that of a getaway commune, where people seeking to escape the rigors of city life could settle down and adapt to the peacefulness that comes with isolation. In truth however, it was actually a haven for werewolves. The Quist family lived at The Colony, which included psychotic serial killer Eddie Quist. Los Angeles news reporter Karen White came to The Colony with her husband Bill so that Karen could recover psychologically following her own harrowing encounter with Quist. Bill was seduced by Eddie's vixen sister, Marsha, and became a werewolf himself. Karen's friend and co-worker, Chris Halloran, came to The Colony and helped Karen escape from the werewolves, only to discover later, that Karen had been infected with the werewolf "gift" herself. Another group called The Colony, appeared in comic books published by DC Comics. They were associated with the Batman line of titles from DC's "Rebirth" era and first appeared in ''Detective Comics'' #934 in August, 2016. (Aug. 2016).]] The Colony was a top-secret black project of the United States Army, headquartered at Fort Richards and commanded by Colonel Jacob Kane, the father of Batwoman. Though beginning as a general anti-terrorism force, the organization became dedicated to studying the work of Batman after his actions during Zero Year, and aimed to create an army of soldiers trained in his image. After learning of a League of Shadows cell in Gotham City, Jacob took these soldiers rogue to combat this threat on US soil, in violation of the law. When Batman discovered Colony surveillance equipment monitoring him, he investigated and found his allies were being monitored as well, particularly Batwoman. These events inspired the two heroes to unite and begin training a team of young vigilantes. Later, Jacob Kane captured Batman and commanded an attack on the heroes in order to both prevent their interference and obtain one of Batman's computers containing relevant crime data; this revealed Jacob as the leader of the Colony to his daughter. During the team's rescue of Batman, the Colony's system for winnowing down their League of Shadows suspect list was severely damaged. Unable to target only League of Shadows members in the final phase of their mission, Jacob commanded a drone strike on all the suspects, despite the guaranteed civilian casualties, justifying it by the far higher casualties that would result from an actual League of Shadows attack. In order to prevent the drone strike, Red Robin hacked the drones and ordered them to concentrate on a single target instead - himself. He sacrificed himself, and seemingly died as a result, though in reality he was abducted and imprisoned by Mister Oz. In the aftermath, many Colony troops at Fort Richards were apprehended by ARGUS, while those aboard the Colony's main airship teleported to an unknown location. Jacob himself (along with two other soldiers) was taken captive by Batwoman and detained in the Belfry. Later, Jacob and the other Colony soldiers were freed during the League of Shadows's actual attack, which had been delayed, and continued their global counter-terrorism activities. Kate Kane took command of the group alongside Jacob (and joined by Luke Fox and Jean-Paul Valley) for a brief time when she was suspended from operating in Gotham after killing Clayface. After the defeat of The General, the group was finally dissolved as part of a plea deal Jacob accepted to avoid prison time. Appearances The Howling * Howling, The DC Universe * Detective Comics 934